Una navidad con los Cullen
by Myriam C.L
Summary: Un año despues de la transformacion de Bella, todo parece ir normal, pero ¿Que pasa cuando Renee decide pasar un navidad en Forks?¿Como podran Bella y los Cullen manejar esta situacion? Pasen y descubranlo.
1. Persuasión

Hola, bueno quiero decirles que este es mi primer Fic así que no sean muy crueles conmigo xD, pero aun así estoy abierta a sugerencias. Lo único que espero es que lo lean y lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**Persuasión**

Estaba parada frente a la ventana, observando como caían pequeños copos de nieve sobre la capa uniforme que estaba en el piso.

-¿Que estas pensando?- escuche una melodiosa voz en mi oído e inmediatamente la reconocí, al tiempo que sentía unos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Me gire sobre mi misma para poder observar el hermoso rostro que estaba frente a mí, era increíble pensar que después de dos años de haberlo conocido más un año de casada todavía no me acostumbraba a su excesiva hermosura. Esbozo la sonrisa torcida que más me gusta, me puse de puntitas para poder besar sus labios con delicadeza, más el tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y la apretó contra él, yo me aproveche de esto y rodee su cuello con mis manos.

Lo que yo había pensado que sería un dulce beso se había convertido en algo muy apasionado, lo cual no me importaba mucho.

Algo que había cambiado después de mi transformación, era la manera en que Edward me trataba, ya no había ni miedo, ni cuidado, podíamos disfrutarnos el uno del otro sin restricciones y era algo de lo cual había disfrutado durante todo un año y la verdad era que me encantaba.

De repente escuche unos pequeños pasos que provenían de la puerta de la cabaña. Me separe de él a regañadientas y suspire resignada, Edward soltó una pequeña risa debido a mi comportamiento, aunque él también tenía la respiración agitada.

-Mamá, Papá-escuche los grititos provenientes de Renesmee cada vez más cerca de nosotros. Edward me tomo de la cintura con un brazo y yo abarque su cintura con los dos.

-Mamá, ya viste, ya viste. La nieve es muy bonita- esbozo una enorme sonrisa- ¿Por qué no vienen tú y mi papá a jugar conmigo y con Jake?-Le sonreí, su voz era muy dulce, apenas tenía un año pero lucía como una niña de seis o siete años, sus rizos le llegaban a media espalda los cuales traía agarrados en una media cola con un moños rosa, su abrigo era de piel rosa, traía una falda, unas mallas y unas botas todo del mismo tono rosa. Se veía muy adorable, Alice siempre elegía tonos pasteles para vestir a Renesmee.

-Te ves muy bonita, Renesmee- le comente, a lo que ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma para mostrarme todos los ángulos de su vestuario.

-Gracias mami. La tía Alice me arreglo, me dijo que me veía como un caramelo- sonrió muy ampliamente.

-Y lo eres, pequeña Renesmee- intervino Edward.

-Entonces ¿Van a venir a jugar conmigo y con Jake?

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero Edward se me adelanto.

-En un rato más iremos- la niña asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Lo voltee a ver desconcertada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Pensé que no te gustaba que Renesmee pasara mucho tiempo a solas con Jacob.

Torció la boca en señal de desagrado.

-Y así es, no me gusta que se acostumbre mucho a su presencia.

-Pero no podrás hacer nada, sabes que al último terminaran juntos.

-Si, lo sé. Pero no quiere decir que desde ahorita estén muy unidos.

-Eres imposible- exclame, para después poner los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que ahorita me preocupa es lo que estabas pensando- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz. Me separe para poder ver su expresión, sus ojos tenían un matiz triste, bajó la mirada y la clavo sobre mí.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?- insistió

-En nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-No estás contestando mi pregunta- me reclamo

-Enserio Edward, no es nada- le sonreí para que confiara en lo que decía, cosa que él no hizo, lo pude notar en su expresión.

-A veces pienso que te aprovechas- exclamo

-¿Aprovecharme, de qué?- le pregunte con poco molesta

-De mi incapacidad para leerte la mente. Lo cual pienso que es muy injusto.

-Créeme que no te pierdes de nada. Siempre te cuento todo- le dije para tranquilizarlo

-Claro que no. Ocultas cosas, lo noto. Y un claro ejemplo de eso es que ahorita no me digas lo que te preocupa.

-No me preocupa nada.- le seguí insistiendo

-No te creo Bella. Algo te tiene taciturna.

-Claro que no.-le reclame más alterada

-Claro que si, y lo sabes. Eres mi esposa, y se supone que debemos de resolver los problemas juntos.- me acaricio la mejilla dulcemente. Con esto estuve a punto de ceder y contarle lo que paso, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Es que no tengo ningún problema. En serio Edward, estoy bien.- en sus ojos vi que él sabía que yo no iba a soltar la sopa tan fácil.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-me pregunto, mas esta vez el tono de su voz cambio a uno más persuasivo.

-Segura- cruce los brazos como una niña caprichuda poco dispuesta acceder. Él comenzó a caminar lentamente en mi dirección, mi espalda estaba a pocos centímetros de la pared, cosa de la cual no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes ningún problema?-esbozo una sonrisa coqueta, mientras seguía caminando hacia mí, aunque ya estaba muy cerca.

-¿Qué tramas?- le pregunte desconfiada. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nada- me contesto muy coqueto, para este entonces ya estábamos frente a frente, mis brazos seguían cruzados, aunque en estos momentos temblaban por las ganas de querer abrazarlo, mas las obligue a mantenerse pegados a mi pecho. Edward soltó una risita gutural en anticipación a lo que iba a hacer, yo lo seguía viendo de manera desconfiada. Levantó una mano con la cual agarro un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja, este acto me distrajo con lo cual él aprovecho con un movimiento rápido para posicionar sus labios cerca de mi oído, me quede paralizada un segundo, y después pensé seriamente en escaparme para no ceder, pero en el momento en el que pensé eso él me aprisiono con sus brazos, abrazándome por la cintura, y como ya no tenía la ventaja de la gran fuerza de la cual gozaban los neófitos, no pude hacer nada contra eso.

-Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- me preguntó con una voz muy sensual, a la cual me fue muy difícil no contestarle. Negué con la cabeza, poco dispuesta a cooperar. Él rozo sus labios en el hueco que hay debajo de mi oreja, siguió hasta recorrer mi mandíbula de extremo a extremo; para este momento mi fuerza de voluntad estaba comenzando a flaquear.

-¿No me vas a decir?- insistió con el mismo tono de voz.

-No- traté de que la voz no me temblara, pero fracasé, supe en ese momento que él ya se saboreaba su vitoria.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó, mas no me dio tiempo de responderle, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, besándome de una manera demasiado persuasiva. Sabiendo que mi derrota estaba próxima, enrede mis dedos en su cabello sintiéndolo muy sedoso, él me apretó más contra su cuerpo, sentí como el fuego se encendía entre los dos y por un momento olvide el motivo por el cual estaba preocupada.

Se aparto un poco de mi para mirarme de manera victoriosa.

-Entonces… ¿Ese es un sí?- preguntó aún de manera coqueta.

-Si Edward, te voy a contar- su sonrisa se enancho.

Se dirigió hacia el sofá en el cual se sentó y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara junto a él. Suspire resignada, ¿Cómo era posible que aún siendo vampira cayera en sus redes? Aunque claro de una manera u otra iba a terminar diciéndole.

-Muy bien, ya que aceptaste. Cuéntame- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba. Me mordí el labio.

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado =D, bueno nos leeremos muy pronto.

**Myriam C.L**


	2. Resolviendo el problema

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**2. Resolviendo el problema**

-Bueno la cosa empieza así. Hace rato que fui a la casa, se me ocurrió revisar mi correo. Cuando vi la bandeja de entrada tenía un mensaje de Renee, que decía: Bella, hace mucho que no te veo. Así que iré a Forks, aún en contra de mi odio hacía el frío, para pasar la navidad contigo. Ve cocinando el pavo. ¡Nos vemos el 24! Con amor Renee- me mordí el labio de nuevo, mientras observaba a Edward deliberar sobre el asunto.

Mi mamá tenía razón, la última vez que la vi fue en la boda y no pude estar mucho tiempo con ella, y la verdad era que la extrañaba mucho, al igual que ella a mí. Pero estaba el problema de mi cambio tan extremo, aunque la sed, ya estaba claro que la podía controlar, mi apariencia había cambiado y ella lo notaria. Charlie se había acostumbrado al modo en el que había cambiado, también al crecimiento exagerado de Renesmee, aunque cada vez fuera más lento, pero no podía imaginar a mi atolondrada madre aceptando todos estos hechos, le daría un infarto, aunque nunca hubiera sufrido problemas del corazón, estaba segura de que le iba a dar un ataque. Además estaba otro hecho, el cual también era un misterio para mí. ¿Los Cullens festejaban la navidad? La verdad era algo que no sabía, ya que el año pasado no era momento para celebrar al saber la venida de los Vulturi y menos porque Alice no estaba con nosotros. Pero ahora que no había ningún enemigo acechándonos. ¿Festejaríamos Navidad? A pocos días de que sea Noche Buena no había escuchado ninguna clase de comentarios sobre preparativos ni nada por el estilo, y a mí tampoco se me había ocurrido festejar en estas fechas.

-Edward- exclame interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunte

-Pues festejar Navidad. Alice ya tenía en mente hacer una fiesta navideña, mas se había frenado en decirlo por tu aversión hacia esto. Aparte también es una gran idea para que Renesmee festeje su primera Navidad y de que conozca a su abuelita Renee- exclamo sonriendo ante este hecho.

Comencé a imaginarme a Renee jugando junto al árbol con Renesmee, si a ella le encantaban los niños, definitivamente adoraría a Renesmee. Y en el caso de mi apariencia, podría ponerme pupilentes, como la primera vez que vino Charlie después de mi transformación.

En mi cabeza comenzaba a figurarme una Navidad muy feliz. Más todavía quedaba un pequeño problema. El asunto de la comida. Nadie en la casa de los Cullen comía, excepto Jacob, pero creo que el pasaría Navidad en casa de Billy junto con su hermana y los Clearwater.

-Entonces ya esta-anuncio Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos-Festejaremos Navidad. Voy a avisarle a Alice para que vaya haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta- exclamó muy entusiasta.

-¿Y la comida Edward?-le pregunte preocupada.

Me miro desconcertado.

-Yo estoy bien ¿Y tú?-miro mis ojos, que estaban de color dorado, clara señal de que no tenía sed.

-No me refería a eso- negué con la cabeza-Si no a Renee- le aclare.

-Pues cocinaremos pavo. Es lo que ella quiere ¿no? Te lo dijo en el correo.

-Sí pero ¿Y nosotros? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para justificarnos toda la noche por no comer?

-Bella, tranquilízate. Recuerda que los vampiros podemos comer comida humana, solo que nos sabe a tierra. Ya te lo había explicado cuando nos conocimos- exclamo

Era cierto, tenía un vago recuerdo de nosotros dos en la cafetería de la escuela, y de cómo él había dado una mordida a un pedazo de pizza.

-Amor, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ya todo está arreglado.

Asentí un poco más calmada.

Observe como aparecía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y pensar que tarde mucho en persuadirte para que me dijeras. Ves, te aprovechas- me reclamo de manera juguetona.

-¿Qué te parece si me aprovecho de otra cosa?

Me acerque a él lentamente de manera juguetona y le guiñe el ojo. Él sonrío ampliamente dándose cuenta de mis intenciones.


	3. ¿Navidad en La Push?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**3. ¿Navidad en La Push?**

-Mamá, papá- entro corriendo Renesmee interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño juego-Vengan, quiero que vean algo- nos dijo muy entusiasmada.

Me pare en el instante y comencé a caminar, Edward venía detrás de mí, me tomo de la mano y salimos por el umbral de la puerta.

Al estar afuera me encontré con un paisaje maravilloso. Ya había dejado de nevar y una fina capa de nieve cubría todo. Lo que daba un toque tranquilizador al bosque.

Seguimos a Renesmee hasta el lado norte de la cabaña, donde pude ver la figura de Jacob parada a un lado de lo que parecían ser muñecos de nieve.

-Este es mi papá- exclamo Renesmee señalando una figura del tamaño de Edward, que tenía un cierto parecido con él, aunque para nada podría compararse con la perfección del original.

-Qué bonito te salió, Renesmee-le comento Edward con un tono dulce, ella sonrió y señalo el muñeco que estaba a un lado del de Edward.

-Esta eres tú mami- en cierta manera el muñeco se parecía a mí.

-Guau, Renesmee te salió muy bien- le dedique una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

-Esta soy yo-señalo el muñeco que estaba a un lado del mío -Y este es Jake- anuncio señalando a un gran lobo que estaba aun lado del muñeco de Renesmee.

Me quede asombrada, se parecía mucho al original.

-Renesmee, te quedo muy parecido a Jacob-le comente con la boca abierta de asombro.

-Pues claro que le iba a quedar igual- intervino Jacob, lo que ocasiono que volteara a verlo y observar que tenía una gran sonrisa-Me obligo a estar en la misma posición durante una hora- exclamó mirando a Renesmee como un hermano mayor miraría a su hermanita.

Renesmee corrió y salto a los brazos de Jacob, el cual la abrazo en el momento exacto, ella le toco la cara con mirada de disculpa.

-Tranquila Nessie. Fue divertido.- la niña sonrió- Aparte eres toda una artista- la alabo, con lo que Renesmee comenzó a reír.

-Jacob- llame su atención. Él volteo y sonrió.

-¿Qué paso Bella?

-¿Con quién vas a pasar la navidad?

-Con mi papá, Rachel, Sue, Seth y Leah- Asentí, ya lo sabía solo quería confirmarlo- Ah por cierto Charlie también va a pasar la navidad con nosotros, ayer llamó para avisarte y como no estabas me pidió que te diera el mensaje- agregó.

-Muy bien, gracias Jacob.

Hubo un momento de silencio; para este entonces Jacob había bajado a Renesmee y esta se encontraba jugando con la nieve, mientras nosotros la observábamos. De repente una bola de nieve estampo en el pecho desnudo de Jake, él se empezó a reír, Renesmee se levantó y corrió a los brazos de Jacob. Observe por el rabillo del ojo como Edward torcía la boca de disgusto.

Solté una pequeña risita debido a la reacción de Edward. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que iba a ser un padre celoso?

-Jacob- exclamó Edward con voz severa, lo que provoco que Jacob volteara a verlo y que yo dejara de reír – No vas a llevar a Renesmee a pasar la Navidad contigo- al escuchar esto voltee a ver a Jacob con mirada asesina.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas llevar a mi hija a La Push?- exploté.

Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-No planeaba hacerlo sin antes pedirles permiso.

-Pues no te lo doy- exclame.

-Vamos Bella no le va a pasar nada-comenzó a suplicar.

-No es porque le pase algo o no- le reclame- Es porque la quieres alejar de mí en Navidad- le grite.

-Pero si ni siquiera lo van a festejar.

-De hecho, haremos una fiesta Jacob. Va a venir Renee.- intervino Edward.

-Yo no sabía eso- exclamó con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Va a venir mi abuelita?- susurro Renesmee, logrando atraer mi atención.

-Sí, va a venir a pasar Navidad con nosotros- le aclaró Edward con ternura.

-¿Entonces por fin voy a conocerla?- preguntó con los ojos iluminados por la alegría.

-Si, Renesmee- le volvió a contestar Edward.

Ante esto Renesmee se bajo de los brazos de Jacob y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría sobre la nieve, lo que ocasiono que sus rizos revotaran una y otra vez contra su espalda.

-Bien creo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso- pronuncio Jacob, lo que provoco que volviera a centrar mi atención en él. -Si Nessie está feliz de que venga Renee. Entonces yo también pasare la navidad con ustedes- anuncio muy sonriente.

-¿Y a ti quien te invito?- le reclame bruscamente. Todavía no se me había pasado el enojo.

-Pues yo. Tú bien sabes que yo no puedo estar en un lugar en el que no esté Nessie. Así que no me queda de otra- se encogió de hombros y esbozo una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías?- le dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Si- se encogió de hombros de nuevo y fue a jugar con Renesmee en la nieve.

-Grr- gruñí para mis adentros. Edward se río.

-Hubieras aprovechado mientras eras una neófita para darle una buena paliza. Hubieras tenido una gran excusa y nadie te habría dicho nada. De hecho yo te lo hubiera agradecido- me dijo Edward en el oído. Comencé a reír ante su comentario.

-Ay qué tiempos aquellos- suspire con falsa nostalgia y Edward se río.

-Los puedo escuchar- nos dijo Jacob desde su posición con Renesmee.

Después de esto los tres comenzamos a reír, la verdad era que nos llevábamos muy bien aunque en el pasado Edward y Jacob habían tenido sus diferencias, ahora todo era diferente.

-Renesmee- la llame y ella volteó- Ven- abrí mis brazos. Ella se levanto y vino corriendo hasta mí, dio un pequeño salto y se acomodo en mis brazos. Le di un beso en su mejilla rosada y ella sonrío.

-Será mejor que le avisemos a Alice de la fiesta- comente mirando a Edward.

-Tienes razón- exclamó. Acomode a Renesmee en uno de mis brazos y tome a Edward con la otra mano.

-Los acompaño – anunció Jacob poniéndose de pie.

Los tres echamos a correr rumbo a la casa grande, cruzamos de un salto el lago y bajamos la velocidad.


	4. Preparativos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**4. Preparativos**

-Alice- la llame mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Ella apareció enseguida.

-¿Qué paso Bella?- cuando termino de decir esto sus ojos se desenfocaron, y supe que no sería necesario contarle lo de la fiesta.

Volvió en sí y me miro un poco furiosa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre avisarme hasta ahorita?-coloco sus diminutos brazos sobre su cadera.- A tan solo un día de Noche Buena.

-Apenas lo decidimos Alice. La visita de Renee fue de improviso. No tienes porque regañar a Bella. Aparte se supone que tu lo debiste de ver- la reprimió Edward. Alice centro su atención en él.

-No es mi culpa.- volteo a ver a Jacob con ojos asesinos para después continuar- Es de él. Siempre se la pasa merodeando por aquí. No me permite ver con claridad.

-Claro que no- se defendió Jacob- Por lo mismo yo trato de pasar todo el tiempo que puedo en la cabaña- Alice lo fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Tienes razón- hablo más calmada- Es que me frustra tener muy poco tiempo para organizar una fiesta perfecta.

-Claro que va a ser perfecta. Confió en ti-la anime.

-Gracias- me sonrió. Se quedo pensativa durante un momento.

-Muy bien- exclamó-Emmett- el aludido volteo. En ese momento estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.

-¿Qué necesitas Alice?- preguntó.

-Voy a necesitar que vayas a buscar un árbol de Navidad. Lo quiero alto y frondoso que tenga un tono verde muy obscuro.

-¿Quieres que lo vaya a comprar o lo busco en el bosque?

-Uno del bosque. Así se verá más fresco y natural, y sirve que te diviertes un rato- Emmett sonrió, se levantó y camino hacia mí.

-Así que…Va a venir tu mamá ¿Cierto hermanita?

-Si- lo mire de manera sospechosa.

-Muy bien- sonrió ampliamente- Esta navidad va a ser muy divertida- al terminar de decir esto salió en dirección al bosque.

-¿Que trama?- le pregunte a Edward. Él suspiro.

-Piensa hacer muchos comentarios con doble sentido. Como la última vez Charlie no los comprendió cree que tu mamá los entendería más rápido.

Fulmine el lugar por él que había desaparecido. Genial. Pensé. Ahora estaré ocupada tratando de alejar a mi mamá de Emmett durante toda la noche. Lo cual conociendo a Emmett y lo agradable que se le hacía a mi mamá iba a ser muy difícil.

-Esme, Rosalie-las llamo Alice. Esme bajo las escaleras rápidamente y Rosalie entro por la puerta del garaje.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Alice?-preguntó Esme con su dulce voz.

-Podrían sacar los adornos de navidad, e irlos poniendo en lo que Jasper y yo vamos a comprar más adornos y lo necesario para la cena de mañana- Rosalie y Esme asintieron para después subir las escaleras rápidamente.

-Bella, ¿Qué quiere Renee para…?- dejo la pregunta inconclusa, se le volvieron a desenfocar los ojos para después, con un parpadeo, volver al presente- Muy bien, cenaremos pavo- dijo sonriendo- Tú lo prepararas Edward- él asintió.

-Alice ¿Yo que voy a hacer?- le pregunté.

-Tú vas a hablarle a Renee para saber a qué hora llega y tener todo listo antes-asentí y ella sonrió.

-Jazz, vámonos- Jasper apareció junto a ello y los dos se fueron. Camine hasta llegar al teléfono, marque el número rápidamente y espere hasta que contestaran.

-¿Hola?

-¿Mama?

-¿Bella? ¿Qué paso cariño?

-Nada, solo quería saber a qué hora vas a llegar para pasar por ti al aeropuerto.

-Llegare aproximadamente como a las seis.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana mamá.

- Esta bien. Te quiero.

-Yo igual- colgué el teléfono.

Observe a Renesmee estaba sentada en el piso jugando con Jacob, de repente bostezó. Voltee a ver la gran pared de cristal y a través de ella se podría apreciar el cielo completamente obscuro.

-Será mejor que llevemos a Renesmee a la cabaña- dijo Edward. Asentí.

Para este momento Rosalie y Esme estaban sacando cosas de tres enormes cajas de cartón.

-Bella- llamo Jacob

-¿Qué paso?

-Oye voy a ir a La Push para decirle a Billy que pasare la Navidad con ustedes, también me quedaré a dormir esta noche allá- anunció y después sonrió.

-Muy bien Jacob. Nos vemos mañana- le dije despidiéndome de él. Jacob asintió y se acerco a mí ya que yo traía a Renesmee en brazos durmiendo profundamente, él se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, con lo que Renesmee sonrió en sueños, después de esto Jacob salió corriendo por la puerta principal. Voltee a ver a Esme y Rosalie, las cuales ya habían sacado todas las cosas de los cartones y las tenían desparramadas por la sala.

-Chicas- las dos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verme- Después de dejar a Renesmee en la cabaña regreso para ayudarlas- les ofrecí. Ambas sonrieron.

-No te preocupes Bella. Nosotras podemos hacerlo- me dijo Rosalie, con la cual sorprendentemente había entablado una muy buena amistad en todo este año.

-¿Seguras que no quieren que las ayude?- les pregunte. Se me hacía una falta de consideración no ayudarlas dado que debido a mí tenían que hacer eso.

-No, estamos bien cariño. Aparte queremos darte la sorpresa cuando todo esté listo. De todos modos decorar es algo que las dos disfrutamos- comentó Esme con una gran sonrisa en su cara con forma de corazón.

-Es cierto Bella- exclamó Rosalie- Así que mejor ve y diviértete con Edward- me guiño un ojo. En ese momento Edward me tomo por la cintura y me beso el cuello.

-Tenlo por seguro Rose- intervino Edward en tono juguetón. Los cuatro comenzamos a reír.

-Bien. Nos vemos en la mañana- les dije para después salir por la puerta con Edward a mi lado. Cruzamos el bosque corriendo en silencio. Cuando estábamos cerca de la cabaña reducimos la velocidad hasta ir a paso humano, nos tomamos de la mano y continuamos caminando en silencio.

-Oye Edward- exclamé después de un rato.

-¿Si?

-¿Ya habían festejado navidad antes?- él sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque vi que tenían todos esos adornos navideños guardados. Y que yo recuerde no compramos nada el año pasado. Por eso me dio curiosidad- concluí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues sí, ya lo habíamos festejado. Fue dos años antes de que tú llegaras.

-Y ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- pregunté aún más curiosa.

-Pues verás. Resulta que el pueblo de Forks tiene una tradición.

-¿Cuál es esa tradición?- lo interrumpí.

-La tradición consiste en que cuando alguien nuevo llega al pueblo se haga una clase de celebración en su casa. Y como nosotros llegamos a principios de diciembre nos toco la Navidad.

-¿Y por qué yo no había escuchado de esa tradición?- él se río debido a mi disgusto por el hecho de que me hayan dejado fuera de eso.

- Porque tú nunca has sido nueva en el pueblo. Tú papá siempre ha vivido aquí. Por lo cual no había sido necesaria ninguna fiesta en tu casa.

-Pero ¿Por qué decidieron hacerla? Se pudieron haber excusado con que tenían todo guardado o con que los muebles todavía no estaban por que la mudanza se había atrasado.

-Tienes razón- coincidió- Pero si hacíamos la fiesta era más fácil dar a conocer nuestra historia, y aparte así la gente vería que somos amables y no hablarían de nosotros- concluyó.

-Pues creo que no les funciono muy bien- le comente.

-No al parecer no- sonrió y abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

Entre y fui directamente al cuarto de Renesmee, donde la acosté sobre la cama y la tape con la sabana rosa, la mire durante un momento. Realmente parecía un ángel. Después me dirigí hacia la puerta y la cerré al salir, comencé a caminar por el pasillo que daba hasta nuestra habitación.

Me extrañe un poco al no ver ninguna señal de Edward por ninguna parte y justo en ese momento él apareció y me apretó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, él avanzo hasta lograr que mi espalda quedara pegada a la pared, en ese momento Edward me levantó y yo enrosque mis piernas en su cintura. Se alejó un poco de mí para preguntarme con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos el consejo de Rosalie?- paso su lengua por el contorno de mis labios, sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo para después aterrizar en mi estomago.

-Me encanta esa idea- le conteste sin aliento, él sonrió y después se abalanzo sobre mis labios para continuar besándome, yo le seguí el juego y coloque mis brazos sobre su cuello, comencé a acariciar su cabello, e igual como había ocurrido en la tarde lo sentí sedoso, más esta vez no habría nadie quien nos interrumpiera, la perspectiva de este hecho me encanto.

De repente me encontraba sobre la enorme cama blanca de nuestra habitación, sentí como mis dedos destrozaban la hermosa camisa blanca de Edward, y después como se paseaban por su bien formado pecho para ir descendiendo hasta su abdomen. Edward destrozo en un instante mi ropa, y me di cuenta de que si seguíamos a este paso llegaría el momento en que ya no nos quedaría más ropa con la cual vestirnos, y tendríamos que andar desnudos, una idea la cual no me desagradaba en nada.

Continuamos así, entregándonos el uno al otro en algo que nos encantaba a los dos y que yo dudaba que me fuera a cansar de esto algún día.

Dioooos O.o supongo que Edward y Bella no quieren una navidad tan fría, si saben a lo que me refiero jajaja xD

**Libezzy** muchas gracias por corregirme, tenias razón me equivoque jaja por cierto también gracias por leer mi historia, en serio me hace muy feliz ^^

**Myriam C.L **


	5. Complot

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

A la mañana siguiente me separe de Edward muy a mi pesar, nos vestimos y fui a la habitación de Renesmee, donde la encontré vestida con un vestido azul pastel, con unas mallas blancas, traía puestas unas botas grises con un suéter del mismo tono gris.

-¿Y te gusta?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro Renesmee, te ves muy hermosa- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿Crees que le guste a tía Alice?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Claro que le encantara- intervino Edward, quien me rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

-Gracias papi- exclamó la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada- después de esto los tres salimos de la cabaña en dirección hacia la casa grande. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta Alice se puso enfrente de mí.

-Hola tía Alice- la saludo Renesmee con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Renesmee. Te ves muy bien- la alago Alice.

-Gracias tía- la niña sonrió.

-Me encanta tu conjunto. Qué bueno que sacaste los gusto de tu tía. Si no, no quiero ni imaginar cómo vendrías vestida- exclamó en tono melodramático mientras me miraba y sonreía. Renesmee soltó una pequeña risita y entro en la casa, cuando yo quise hacer lo mismo Alice me lo impidió, me le quede viendo.

-Déjame entrar Alice- le exigí.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunté molesta.

-Porque quiero que todo sea una sorpresa. Así que mientras, no podrás entran en la casa hasta la noche- la mire ceñuda.

-Alice déjame entrar. Quiero ayudar- le dije suplicante. Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No. Ya te dije. Hasta en la noche- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Alice si no me dejas entrar te voy a obligar- le dije furiosa

-Alguien está molesta- se escucho una voz burlona desde dentro de la casa e inmediatamente la reconocí como la de Emmett- Eso de no tener sexo en la noche afecta tu humor por las mañanas- ante este comentario Alice se río.

-Cállate Emmett- le dije furiosa desde la puerta. Él soltó una enorme risotada y yo me puse más furiosa. Observe como Alice intercambiaba una mirada significativa con Edward, con esto volví a centrar mi mirada furiosa en Alice.

-Alice déjame pasar- le reclame.

-Ya te dije que no Bella- estaba a punto de pasarme rápidamente por debajo de su brazo cuando Edward me tomo por la cintura, lo voltee a ver furiosa.

-Sera mejor que me sueltes Edward- le reclame.

-Vamos Bella. Ellos solo quieren darte una sorpresa- me comenzó a tranquilizar.

-¿De qué lado estas?- le pregunte furiosa.

-De ninguno. Solo digo que será mejor que esperes hasta en la noche. Aparte tenemos que comprar los regalos- me comentó, lo cual comenzó a calmarme- No te parece que a Renee se le hará muy extraño una Navidad sin obsequios- concluyó, él vio en mi rostro que la razón comenzaba a hacer mella en mi mente, por lo cual sonrió.

-Edward tiene razón Bella- lo secundo Alice- Además, nadie mejor que tu para saber que regalarle a tu madre- continuó con una sonrisa. Suspiré resignada. Tenían razón.

-Está bien- les dije, ambos sonrieron.

-En ese caso. Vamos por el volvo- me animo Edward.

-Sí, vamos- volví a suspirar.

-Por cierto Bella- exclamó Alice- Lo que le vas a regalar a tu mamá le va a encantar- esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y qué le voy a dar?- le pregunte consternada.

-Ya lo verás- se limitó a contestar para después dar media vuelta y entrar en la casa.

-¿Vamos?- me insto Edward, yo asentí. Nos dirigimos al garaje en donde nos subimos al volvo y este arranco con un ligero ronroneo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté ya que estábamos en la carretera.

- A Port Ángeles- contestó y yo asentí.

Después de un rato de silencio Edward pregunto.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada- contesté secamente, todavía estaba enojada porque no me habían dejado entrar.

-Por favor Bella. No vamos a empezar de nuevo ¿o sí?- me dijo exasperado.

-¿Empezar con qué?- le pregunte indiferente.

-Con que no me digas que tienes. Por favor dime en que piensas-comento en tono suplicante.

-Está bien. Pienso que hacen un complot contra mí. Lo cual no es justo- le reclamé.

-Bella no hacemos ningún complot- me dijo calmado.

-Entonces ¿Cómo le llamas a que todos se confabulen y no me dejen entrar?- le solté molesta.

-Por favor Bella, no te pongas así. Solo queremos darte una sorpresa. Es la primera vez que pasas Navidad con nosotros y queremos que sea memorable- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien. Confiare en ti- dije resignada.

-Me parece muy bien- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de esto pasamos el resto del día comprando los regalos, estuvimos caminando de tienda en tienda entre el montón de personas que, al igual que nosotros, compraba los obsequios a último momento.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y yo estaba completamente enfadada, lo bueno fue que para este entonces ya teníamos todos los obsequios y ahora nos dirigíamos a Seattle para recoger a mi mamá en el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos ella ya nos estaba esperando, antes de bajar del volvo para saludarla me coloque los pupilentes color café.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Perfecta- se limitó a contestar y me dio un beso en los labios. Los dos salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia Renee, cuando nos vio vino directamente hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza, yo hice lo mismo, pero controle la fuerza con la que la abrazaba.

-Bella, cariño estas bien fría- me dijo para después separarse de mi- Estar tanto tiempo en Forks altera tu temperatura- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser. Creo que para la próxima me pondré mas suéteres- le dije despreocupadamente. Ella sonrió.

-Hola Edward- lo saludo con un apretón de manos.

-Hola Renee- exclamó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Tú también estas muy frío. Al parecer todos aquí están más fríos de lo normal-comento elocuentemente.

-También puede ser que estas muy acostumbrada al sol de Jacksonville y al venir aquí percibes todo más helado- le comento Edward con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Puede ser eso- al parecer quedo convencida con esa explicación.

-¿Y Phil?- le pregunté consternada, pensé que él vendría con ella.

-Tenía el juego de la final hoy, por eso no pudo venir. Pero les manda abrazos a todos- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno espero que gané.

-Yo también- suspiro- Bueno ya hay que subirnos al carro, me estoy congelando- comenzó a caminar hacia el volvo y yo la alcancé.

-¿Y tu equipaje mamá?- le pregunte confundida.

-No traigo. Solo esta bolsa- señalo una pequeña maleta morada que traía colgada del hombre- Nada más me voy a quedar un día- me aclaró con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustaría ser una molestia Bella.

-No serías ninguna molestia Renee- intervino Edward, las dos lo volteamos a ver- La casa es muy grande y hay muchos cuartos disponibles. Te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras- le ofreció.

-Gracias Edward. Eres muy amable, pero tengo unos pendientes en Jacksonville. Ya vendré otra vez y me quedare más tiempo- me prometió con una sonrisa, yo se la correspondí y nos metimos dentro del volvo.

El resto del camino hacia la casa grande se paso contándome de todo lo que había hecho durante el año, de vez en cuando yo reía de las cosas que hacía y otras veces rolaba los ojos, como cuando me conto que había decidido montar una moto acuática y que cuando estaba sobre ella se había arrepentido completamente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa grande el cielo ya estaba obscuro, los tres nos bajamos del auto y fuimos hacia la puerta, deje que primero entrara Renee para después entrar yo con Edward detrás de mí. Al estar dentro de la casa me quede completamente sorprendida.

Hola, esta vez me tarde más tiempo del normal en subir el capitulo, ya saben todas esas fiestas navideñas y demás pero bueno como recompensa subiré este y otro capitulo mas. Ah Por cierto Feliz Año Nuevo =D mis mejores deseos para ustedes ^^

Muchas gracias a **ANILEX D' C-W-H****, ****Twilight all my love 4 ever****, ****lexa0619**** y ****Libezzy**por dejar sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Bueno hasta el próximo Capitulo =).

**Myriam C.L**


	6. Noche Buena

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**6. Noche Buena**

La casa estaba llena de luces por todas partes, el barandal de la escalera tenía enredado escarcha con la punta dorada, en el techo colgaban unas tiras color dorado y en el punto donde se unían las dos tiras estaba una enorme noche buena, el árbol se encontraba en el centro de la sala, era aproximadamente de dos metro y medio, tal como Alice lo había pedido, el árbol era de un verde profundo, en el aire se percibía el aroma a pino fresco, el árbol era frondoso, estaba decorado con pequeñas luces escondidas entre las ramas del árbol y se podían apreciar debido a su esplendor, en algunas ramas tenía colgadas pequeñas esferas color dorado brillante, había unos listones color rojo y otros dorados que atravesaban el árbol de arriba hacia abajo, yo había esperado que en la punta hubiera una gran estrella como se acostumbra, pero en vez de eso había un enorme moño con listones rojos y dorados, los mismos que atravesaban al árbol y en medio del moño había una figura de un ángel. La verdad era que todos se habían esmerado para que quedara hermosamente adornada.

Observe a Renee, estaba igual o más asombrada que yo, admiraba una y otra vez todos los adornos en los mismos tonos rojo y dorado brillante, caminó hasta la estancia donde estaba el piano de Edward para después avanzar hasta la cocina, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Edward a mi lado.

-Increíble- contesté maravillada.

-Entonces ¿Valió la pena que conspiráramos contra ti?- preguntó de manera juguetona.

-Definitivamente- me puse de puntitas para poder rozar mis labios con los suyos.

-¿Y los demás?- le pregunte cuando me separe de él. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que llegamos y no los podía escuchar por ninguna parte.

-Querían dejarte unos momentos para que disfrutaras la casa. Y Emmett está tratando de darte un momento de paz antes de empezar a torturarte.

-Genial- exclame, ya se me había olvidado el pequeño plan de Emmett.

-Tranquila- me dijo Edward- Yo te ayudare a calmarlo. No te preocupes-asentí un poco insegura, no es que dudara de las capacidades de Edward para persuadir a las personas, dado que yo seguido caigo ante ellas, incluso siendo vampira, el problemas es que Emmett es también muy persistente y más si se trata de avergonzarme.

-Oye Edward ¿Dónde está Carlisle?- no lo había visto desde ayer, parte de que él podría ayudarme a detener a Emmett.

-Ha estado trabajando todo el día en el hospital. Debido a la nieve, últimamente hay muchos accidentes. Pero no te preocupes llegara para la cena- me aclaro al ver mi cara de disgusto debido a que Carlisle no estaría para ayudarme.

-Esto es fantástico- exclamó mi mamá al entra en la sala-¿Y tú familia Edward?

-Enseguida bajaran Renee- contestó muy educadamente.

Esta asintió y siguió admirando la casa.

El olor a pavo al horno llego hasta mi desde la cocina, lo que llamo mi atención y me giré para ver el lugar de donde provenía, en donde me encontré con Esme saliendo de la cocina con un vestido color café suave que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un escote ovalado en el frente con mangas tres cuartos, traía en las manos una charola plateada con un pavo encima y decorado con verduras alrededor, lo dejo en el centro del comedor y camino hasta nosotros.

-Hola Renee. Que gusto verte – la saludo, ambas se abrazaron, dado que se habían convertido en grandes amigas mientras hacían los preparativos de la boda.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Esme- la saludo con una enorme sonrisa y después se separaron. En ese momento apareció Alice con un vestido de tirantes gruesos color verde obscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Hola Renee. ¿Cómo has estado?-la saludo muy amablemente.

-Muy bien querida Alice-le contesto, Alice le sonrió y volteo a verme.

-Llegas tarde Bella. La cena ya esta lista y tú todavía no estás arreglada- me reclamó

-Pensé que con este atuendo estaría bien- ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo, viendo mis jeans deslavados y mi blusa desarreglada, suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no. Ven, sube para que te vistas. Renee- llamo a mi mamá, que en ese momento estaba teniendo una charla muy animada con Esme, mi mamá volteo.

-Dime, Alice.

-A ti también te compre un vestido. Ven para que te lo pongas.

-Muchas gracias Alice- agradeció mi mamá con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada. Ahora síganme- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras.

-Ahorita vuelvo- se disculpo mi mamá con Esme y esta asintió.

-Alice- la llamo Esme- No se tarden mucho porque la cena se va a enfriar.

-Está bien-le contesto desde las escaleras y siguió subiendo. Me gire hacia donde estaba Edward me puse de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ahorita vuelvo- le anuncie.

-Te estaré esperando- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella, date prisa- me reclamó Alice desde su posición en las escaleras.

-Ya voy- le dije con un suspiro, y comencé a caminar hacia la escalera, Alice nos llevo hasta el baño, donde estaban dos vestidos.

Nos vestimos rápidamente, cuando terminamos Alice fue a su habitación por un espejo para que pudiéramos vernos con los vestidos puestos. Regreso en menos de un minuto, y cuando estuvo el espejo frente a nosotras primero admire el vestido de mi mamá, era de un tono morado obscuro tenía un escote ovalado era de manga larga y le llegaba a la rodilla.

-Alice es perfecto- la elogió mi mamá- Que bueno que lo compraste con manga larga. Enserio que tengo mucho frío.

-Gracias Renee. Me supuse que ese estilos sería el mejor para ti.

Después de esto contemple mi propio reflejo. Él vestido que Alice compro para mí era color azul turquesa obscuro, se amarraba atrás del cuello con unos tirantes un tanto gruesos, era todo liso y caía ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura para después seguir con un pequeño vuelo que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Alice un tanto desconfiada sobre cuál sería mi respuesta.

-No- le conteste secamente, observe como un atisbo de desilusión traspasaba su rostro con facciones de duendes- No me gusta. Me encanta Alice, eres la mejor- le dije con una enorme sonrisa y me abalance sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Me alegre que te encantara. Considéralo como regalo de Navidad. Bien ahora bajemos o Esme se va a disgustar- mi mamá y yo asentimos.

Las tres salimos del baño y nos dirigimos hacia la escalera, mi mamá y Alice bajaron las escaleras conversando muy animadamente. Conforme íbamos bajando comencé a escuchar las voces de todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, y entre ellas también reconocí una voz más gruesa la cual identifique rápidamente como la de Jacob, al parecer estaba jugando con Renesmee, tratando de adivinar que contenían las cajas de regalos que estaban bajo el árbol.

Cuando estábamos abajo, Renesmee giro la cabeza en nuestra dirección centrando su atención en Renee.

-Abuelita- grito Renesmee entusiasmada, se levantó de su posición el lado del Jacob y vino corriendo hasta Renee quien la abrazo muy fuertemente, la niña hizo lo mismo pero controlo su fuerza.

Mi mamá sabía la historia que le dimos a conocer a todos, ella no era consciente de cuan especial era Renesmee y yo prefería que las cosas siguieran así.

-¿Cómo has estado mi niña?-preguntó Renee muy cariñosa.

-Muy bien, abuelita. Ven a jugar con Jacob y conmigo- la niña comenzó a tirar a Renee del brazo en dirección al árbol de Navidad, donde se sentaron y comenzaron a jugar. Observe la escena con ternura, viendo como la imagen de mi mente se hacía realidad, Renesmee y Renee reían armoniosamente, Jacob también las acompaño con su risa solo que la de él era más profunda, Renee acaricio los rizos de Renesmee muy suavemente, la niña sonrió muy dulcemente al sentir el tacto de Renee.

-Qué bonito cabello tienes- exclamo Renee.

-Gracias abuelita. ¿Ya viste mi vestido?- se levantó y comenzó a dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para que Renee admirara su vestido color fucsia.

-¿Te gusta? Me lo regalo la tía Alice.

-Claro que me gusta y te queda muy bien Renesmee- le contesto Renee con ternura, la niña se sentó y continúo jugando. Me gire y fui a donde estaba el piano donde Edward estaba tocando una melodía la cual reconocí como la favorita de Esme. Cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos del piano pude ver a Edward sentado con Esme atrás de él con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Edward y con Carlisle abrazando a Esme por la cintura con un brazo. Cuando vi a Carlisle fui lo más rápido que pude, a paso humano, a su encuentro.

-Carlisle- lo llame, él se giro y me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Bella. Edward ya me dijo que quieres que te ayude con Emmett.

-¿Si? ¿Lo harías, por favor?- le pregunté esperanzada.

-Tranquila ya hable con él.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que te dejaría disfrutar de la noche. Así que hazlo y no te preocupes por eso- concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle.

-De nada.

En ese momento Edward dejo de tocar el piano.

-Creo que será conveniente cenar en este momento. Renee ya tiene hambre- hizo una pausa y después continúo- Y Jacob esta tan hambriento que piensa que podría comerse un caballo.

-Entonces los llamare a cenar- dijo Esme y salió de la habitación. Carlisle nos sonrió y se dirigió al comedor. Edward se levanto del banquillo del piano y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí lentamente, mientras yo me lo comía con la mirada, observándolo de arriba hacia abajo, viendo el cuello de su camisa blanca que sobresalía de su suéter con cuello redondo el cual tenía un hermoso color verde que combinaba perfectamente con su piel pálida, siguiendo hacia abajo viendo su pantalón beige el cual combinaba con sus zapatos color chocolate.

-¿Te he dicho cuan apuesto te ves hoy?- él solo sonrío ante mi comentario. Se acerco a mí y comenzamos a besarnos de manera intensa, por lo menos de una manera en la que no sería apropiada estando en público, pero era algo que no me preocupaba.

Escuche unos pasos provenientes de la sala que cada vez se acercaban más, eran pisadas un poco pesadas, pero menos fuertes que las de Jacob, que venían acompañadas por unas más ligeras y que al parecer eran de zapatillas, Edward también las escucho porque se separó y me agarro de la cintura con un brazo. En ese momento pareció Emmett con una camisa de vestir, un chaleco de botones gris claro y un pantalón igualmente gris, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, lo que parecía indicar que nos había visto besándonos y que tenía un comentario al respecto.

-No te emociones tanto Bella. Sabes que todo terminara en una discusión sobre la economía del país-se limito a decir, venía acompañado de Rosalie la cual traía un vestido rojo estraple ceñido al cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo, ella río ante el comentario de Emmett.

-Creí que habías dicho que no ibas a hacer ningún comentario-le reclame furiosa.

-Eso no fue lo que yo dije- contesto muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Entonces qué dijiste?

-Le dije a Carlisle que no te iba a molestar con ningún comentario en presencia de Renee. Pero, querida hermanita, aquí no está Renee- sonrío victorioso, yo solo gruñí y fui al comedor tragándome mi rabia, mientras Edward venia atrás de mí junto con Emmett y Rosalie que seguían riendo.

Cuando estuvimos en el comedor, Carlisle ya ocupaba su lugar en el centro de la mesa, traía una camisa de vestir color azul cielo con un pantalón gris claro, al vernos nos sonrío, Esme estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de él y aun lado de ella estaba Alice sentada. En ese momento apareció Jasper con la ensalada y la deposito en el centro de la mesa, tenía puesta una camisa de vestir con una bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello y con unos pantalones color negro, nos sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Alice. Los cuatro tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares en el comedor.

En ese momento apareció Renesmee jalando a Renee de un brazo y atrás de ellas venia Jacob, me sorprendí un poco al ver a Jacob sin sus tradicionales pantalones desgarrados.

-Oye Edward ¿Por qué Jacob viene vestido de manera formal?-le pregunté bajito, aunque era obvio que todos habían escuchado la pregunta menos Renee.

-Porque Alice le advirtió que si no se vestía de manera decente no lo iba a dejar entrar en la casa- yo asentí y observe el vestuario de Jacob, traía una camisa de vestir azul marina a cuadros arremangada hasta el antebrazo con un pantalón negro de vestir, y como muestra de su desagrado traía los cinco primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y con una parte de la camisa desfajada. Los tres se sentaron, Renee a un lado de mí, después de ella estaba Renesmee y a un lado de ella Jacob. Cuando todos estuvimos sentados en el comedor Carlisle se levantó, todos lo observamos con atención. Dirigió un pequeño brindis agradeciendo que todos estábamos juntos y que mi mamá nos había visitado en esta fecha tan especial, después nos anuncio que podíamos empezar a cenar.

-¿No conoces la decencia perro?-le reclamó Rosalie a Jacob reparando en su vestuario, que al parecer no lo había notado hasta ese momento. Ante esto Renesmee colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Jacob mirándolo preocupada. Me quede consternada al no saber lo que la niña le decía, Edward noto mi expresión y me dijo al oído.

-Renesmee le dijo a Jacob que no era cierto, que él no era un perro.

Observe a Jacob, él sonrió ante lo que le dijo Renesmee y volteó a ver a Rosalie.

-¿Y tú no tienes cerebro rubiecita?- le contesto y después comenzó a reír, Rosalie frunció el ceño y los demás también reímos. Con el tiempo habíamos aprendido a acostumbrarnos a las peleas entre Rosalie y Jacob.

Esta pequeña discusión se llevo a cabo en voz muy baja, así que Renee no se había dado cuenta y ya había comenzado a cenar, los demás empezamos a fingir que comíamos a excepción de Jacob. Trate de ocultar mis gestos de desagrado ante la comida humana y observe como Renesmee hacia lo mismo que yo, los otros ya estaban acostumbrados a comer esa comida sin que les afectara tanto, pero en mi caso era la primera vez que comía comida humana después de mi transformación.

Después de unos momentos el pavo y la ensalada se habían terminado y entre todos recogimos la mesa.

-¿Qué les parece si cantamos villancicos?-preguntó Alice muy entusiasmada.

-¡Sí!- grito Renesmee y se fue corriendo al piano, Jacob la siguió. Edward me tomo de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo también le sonreí y los dos caminamos hacia el piano donde Edward se sentó en el banquillo y me indico que me sentara junto a él y así lo hice.

Cuando todos estuvieron rodeando el piano Edward comenzó a tocar una dulce tonada, lo mire, tenía los ojos cerrados escuchando con mucha atención las notas que tocaba, esbozaba una dulce sonrisa, me quede hipnotizada viéndolo hasta que sentí la mano de Renee en mi hombro, voltee a verla, tenía una enorme sonrisa, se veía muy cómoda y feliz de estar entre nosotros, al parecer estaba disfrutando del momento de estar juntas, al igual que yo.

Edward termino la canción y a petición de Renesmee comenzó con otra, la niña se sentó en mi regazo y comenzó a cantar, su voz era suave y melodiosa, Alice la acompaño formando una hermosa sinfonía, que combinaba perfectamente con la suave tonada que tocaba Edward, creando una sensación de paz en el ambiente. Todos nos quedamos callados escuchando con mucha atención, parecía un coro de ángeles.

Bueno como les dije subí otro capítulo, que por cierto es el más largo hasta ahorita, en fin nos leemos en el próximo capítulo =)

**Myriam C.L**


	7. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**7. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

Al terminar la canción Renesmee sonrió y todos comenzamos a aplaudir, Alice se rió en voz baja para después tomar la mano de Jasper el cual le dio un pequeño beso.

-Bien- intervino Carlisle mirando su reloj- Ya son las doce así que ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa para después abrazar a Esme.

-Feliz Navidad mi querida Renesmee- le dije para después abrazarla, la niña correspondió mi abrazo.

-Feliz Navidad mami- dijo y después se separo de mí y fue a abrazar a Edward- Feliz Navidad papi.

-Feliz Navidad pequeña Renesmee- la abrazo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Renesmee se separó de él y fue corriendo para abrazar a Jacob.

-Feliz Navidad Jacob-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Feliz Navidad Nessie- le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Voltee a ver a Edward, su expresión de ternura había cambiado por una de desagrado, de nuevo había aparecido su faceta de padre celoso, yo tan solo me reí, él volteó a verme.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó un tanto disgustado.

-Tú-le toque la punta de la nariz con mi dedo-Mi amado esposo que es un padre muy celoso-rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me abrazo por la cintura-Feliz Navidad Edward- le desee con una gran sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad Bella- me contestó y luego se inclino para besarme unos cuantos segundos. Me separe de él y en ese momento llego Renee, me levanté del banquillo para abrazarla.

-Feliz Navidad mamá.

-Feliz Navidad cariño.

Me separe de Renee y fui a abrazar a los demás.

Cuando me separe de Rosalie, que era la última que me faltaba por abrazar, Renesmee se me acerco.

-Mami ¿Puedo abrir los regalos?-me preguntó.

-No Renesmee, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no los puede abrir ahorita?-reclamó Jacob, típico de un hombre lobo improntado, pensé.

-Porque no. Los regalos se abren hasta la mañana de Navidad-fulmine a Jacob con la mirada, no me gustaba que me diera la contraria.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas Bella-sonrió aunque no de la manera que siempre lo hace, su sonrisa estaba un poco apagada. Eso me preocupo un poco, ya que sobre todo seguía siendo mi amigo, y no me gustaba verlo triste y mucho menos ya que no sabía cuál era el motivo de su tristeza y eso me preocupaba más.

Jacob noto en mi semblante que yo me había dado cuenta de su sufrimiento.

-Nessie ven, vamos a jugar-la llamo, más yo note como la miraba de manera un poco melancólica. Renesmee se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jacob, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que Jake se alegrara un poco más y después desaparecieron en dirección a la sala. Voltee a ver a Edward para saber si él sabía el motivo de la tristeza de Jacob, más observe como Edward meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación. Suspire.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala para charlar más cómodos?- expreso Carlisle como buen anfitrión. Todos asentimos y fuimos a sentarnos en los sillones de la sala. Las charlas comenzaron y al poco rato me había olvidado del asunto de Jacob.

Entre risas y un par de miradas fulminantes a Emmett por mi parte, se había ido la velada, la estábamos pasando muy bien. De un momento a otro Renesmee se acerco a mí.

-Tengo mucho sueño-exclamó mientras emitía un pequeño bostezo y se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Qué horas son?-pregunte consternada mientras levantaba a Renesmee y la sentaba en mis piernas.

-Las dos de la madrugada- contestó Jasper-Creo que será mejor que todos nos acostemos ya-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jasper- exclamó Renee para después bostezar.

-Bien. Te llevaré al cuarto mamá, para que te duermas, y sirve que también acuesto a Renesmee-dije mientras me levantaba con Renesmee, quien se había quedado dormida con su cara en mi hombro. Comencé a caminar hacia la escalera con Renee detrás de mí hasta que escuche que se detenía, yo también hice lo mismo y me giré para verla.

-¿No vienen?- les preguntó a los demás.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos a recoger- le contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Entonces me quedó para ayudarles- ofreció Renee y después bostezó.

-No te preocupes Renee, nosotros lo haremos. Aparte tú tienes que descansar porque mañana tiene que viajar-le comento Esme de manera dulce.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias- expresó Renee.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- le aseguró Esme con una sonrisa, mi mamá le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró para continuar caminando.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto que antes había sido el de Edward. Abrí la puerta y como lo esperaba estaba una gran cama y encima de esta estaba el pequeño bolso de Renee.

Mi mamá entro y yo lo hice después de ella, fue directo hacia su maleta y saco una pijama y se comenzó a cambiar. Yo deje a Renesmee en la cama y fui a uno de los cajones de donde saque un pijama y empecé a cambiar a Renesmee sin despertarla.

-¿Por qué lobos?-preguntó Renee observando la pijama que le había regalado Jacob a Renesmee en su cumpleaños, tenía pequeños lobos con el hocico hacia arriba como si estuvieran aullando.

-Porque es el animal favorito de Renesmee- le conteste, y no era que le dijera mentiras porque la verdad a Renesmee le encantaba cuando Jacob se convertía en lobo.

Renee solo asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos. Estaba observando a Renesmee, me encantaba verla dormir, de repente Renesmee sonrió en sueños y escuche como Renee se reía dulcemente. Voltee a verla, tenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté en voz baja.

-Nada, es solo que…-hizo una pausa para voltear a verme-Todavía no me hago a la idea de que ya estés casada. Ni de que tengas una dulce niña- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. Fui hasta ella y la abrace.

-Te quiero mucho mamá.

-Yo también te quiero Bella.

Después de esto nos quedamos unos momentos recordando cuando yo era una niña. En ocasiones nos reíamos y en otras mi mamá estaba al borde del llanto, pero yo trataba de animarla, así que nunca llego a llorar en forma. De un momento a otro mi mamá se quedo dormida, yo salí en silencio de la habitación y baje las escaleras en un segundo.

Cuando estuve abajo me di cuenta de que no quedaba nadie más que Edward y Jacob. Cuando me vieron los dos sonrieron. Edward camino hasta mí, me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bueno creo que es momento de que me vaya- dijo Jacob en tono insinuador- tengo el presentimiento de que lo que está a punto de pasar no es apto para menores-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa. Edward comenzó a reírse.

-Tienes razón Jacob. Tal vez sea conveniente que no estés presente- Edward le siguió el juego. Jacob se rió.

-Muy bien chicos. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-le pregunte un poco preocupada, ya que no se me había olvidado la sonrisa triste que había esbozado hace un rato.

-Iré a mi casa. Voy a desearle feliz navidad a mi papá y pasare lo que resta de la noche en La Push-Jacob vio en mi expresión que no me había convencido con su explicación-La manada va a hacer una clase de fiesta de Navidad y tengo que estar presente. Pero estaré aquí temprano para abrir los regalos-sonrío.

-Muy bien- le dije un poco más animada-No quiero que llegues tarde para abrir tu regalo.

-No te preocupes estaré a tiempo- sonrió y salió disparado por la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos a la cabaña?-preguntó Edward.

-Claro.

Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos corriendo por la puerta, saltamos el lago y seguimos cruzando el bosque en penumbra a gran velocidad. Cuando estuvimos frente a la cabaña Edward abrió la puerta y yo entre un poco abstraída.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella?-preguntó Edward un poco preocupado por mi actitud.

-Nada. Es solo que Jacob me preocupa. Esta triste y no sé por qué. Quisiera saber que tiene para poder ayudarlo-le conteste un poco afligida

-No te preocupes no debe ser nada grave-exclamó en tono tranquilizador.

-Tú sabes ¿verdad? Por favor Edward dime-supliqué.

-Lo siento Bella. Le prometí a Jacob que no te diría nada. Él quiere que lo sepas hasta en la mañana.

-No es justo-exclamé y después suspiré. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a Edward.

Él se me acerco y comenzó a acariciarme los brazos lentamente en un intento de tranquilizarme, lo cual estaba consiguiendo. Él sintió cuando mis hombros se destensaron y comencé a relajarme. Dejo de acariciarme el brazo izquierdo y con esa mano me aparto el cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. Empezó a depositar pequeños besos a lo largo de mi cuello y así siguió hasta mi hombro, con lo cual consiguió derretirme completamente. Después siguió el mismo recorrido solo que esta vez de mi hombro hasta mi oreja donde se detuvo.

-¿Qué te parece si te distraigo un rato?- susurro de manera seductora.

-Me parece genial- le conteste sin aliento.

Me gire para quedar frente a él. Agarre su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarlo, él poso sus brazos en mi cintura y me apretó contra él. El beso era intenso, muy apasionado, tanto que si hubiéramos necesitado respirar definitivamente nos habríamos quedado sin aliento. Edward comenzó a caminar, obligándome a mí a retroceder, todo con el fin de llegar a nuestra habitación. Nuestros labios nunca se separaron en el trayecto de la sala hasta la puerta de la habitación, solo en los momentos en que Edward depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello pero después yo volvía a agarrar su rostro y lo dirigía a mis labios.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta Edward me empujo contra esta con suavidad y me levantó durante unos momentos para que yo pudiera enredar mis piernas en su cintura. Él me sostuvo con una mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta, cuando entramos en la habitación él cerró la puerta de una patada, mientras yo recorría con mis manos las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban a mi alcance con un poco de desesperación. Desenrede mis piernas de su cintura y me pare, todo esto sin dejar de besarlo. Edward se separó un poco y me dio la vuelta, me quitó el cabello de la espalda y comenzó a darme pequeños besos, yo me mordí el labio, disfrutando de la sensación de tener sus labios contra mi piel. De un momento a otro mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Yo lo sentía más apasionado que nunca.

Él soltó una risita gutural en mi oído.

-Me encanta como se te ve ese vestido- recorrió con su dedo mi espalda hasta llegar a los tirantes que se amarraban a mi cuello- Lástima que en estos momentos sea un estorbo- tiro de uno de los tirantes.

Sentí como el vestido se deslizaba lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al piso. Me gire y observe como Edward tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, yo también esboce una sonrisa. No pensaba quedarme atrás en su pequeño juego.

-Y a mí me gusta cómo se te ve ese suéter. Pero…-hice una pausa al igual que él, en donde le quite el suéter lentamente y lo arroje al piso, de un tirón le desabroche la camisa y comencé a deslizarla por sus hombros hasta dejarla caer al piso-Me gustas más así.

Edward sonrió de manera seductora y levanto una ceja ante mi comentario.

-¿En serio?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Entonces estaré así más a menudo- yo sonreí.

-Me parece perfecto.

Edward sonrío y comenzó a acercarse para poder besarme más yo coloque mi dedo en sus labios, deteniéndolo. Él me miro confundido. Yo tan solo le sonreí.

-Es mi momento de aprovecharme de ti- le dije de manera juguetona, él emitió una pequeña risa. Después de esto comencé a trazar un camino de besos bajando por su cuello, siguiendo hasta su hombro, regrese por el mismo camino hasta llegar al hueco de su clavícula, para después comenzar a besar su pecho bien formado, después de esto fui subiendo por el mismo camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios. Edward coloco una mano detrás de mi cabeza y la apretó contra su rostro para besarme de manera intensa. Con una de mis manos recorrí su pecho de nuevo y luego seguí hasta su abdomen, deteniéndome ahí para maravillarme con su glorioso cuerpo. Sentí como Edward se estremecía ante mi roce, lo cual me fascino. De un momento a otro caímos sobre la enorme cama blanca en donde seguí disfrutando del mejor regalo de navidad que me podrían haber dado.

Hola, discúlpenme por tardarme tanto, es que he estado un poco ocupada y no había podido subir el capitulo, pero como recompensa subiré este y otro más, espero que ambos capítulos les gusten. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que estén bien.

**Myriam C.L**


	8. La mañana de Navidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**8. La Mañana de Navidad**

Los primeros rayos del sol se comenzaron a filtrar por la ventana y me costaba mucho separarme de Edward, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaba con Jacob, así que me levante y me cambie. Edward hizo lo mismo solo que él con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras me veía a mi cambiarme.

Cuando llegamos a la casa grande pude ver que Jacob a un no llegaba, lo cual disminuyo un poco mi entusiasmo, también vi que ni Renesmee ni Renee se habían despertado aún.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Emmett desde el sofá.

-¿Y bien qué?- lo mire de manera confusa y él sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿No nos van a decir como esta nuestro país económicamente?- comenzó a reírse.

-Díganme ¿El dólar ya subió?- le siguió la corriente Rosalie quien estaba sentada a su lado.

Los mire ceñuda.

-Emmett- lo llamo Carlisle, mientras lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? Todavía no se despierta Renee- dijo divertido.

En ese momento apareció Renesmee, quien aun traía su pijama puesta.

-Buenos días a todos-saludo muy alegremente.

-Buenos días- contestamos todos al unisonó.

-Mami ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Renesmee. Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues quería saber ¿Por qué esta noche no dormí en la cabaña?-preguntó muy inocentemente, pero Emmett se me adelanto en contestar.

-Por que tus papás tenían asuntos _muy íntimos_ que hacer- volteé a ver a Emmett y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó la niña curiosa, al parecer había sacado varias actitudes mías.

-Ellos tenían que…-en ese momento Edward le tapo la boca a Emmett sabiendo lo que le iba a contestar.

-Ningunos asuntos- explicó Edward a la niña-Simplemente te quedaste aquí para hacerle compañía a tu abuelita.

La niña asintió y luego sonrío. Edward dejó de taparle la boca a Emmett y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- protesto Emmett

-Te lo mereces- le reclamo Edward-

-Bien. Puede que si lo mereciera.

-Renesmee- llame la atención de ella e inmediatamente volteo-¿Por qué no vas a vestirte y después abrimos los regalos?

-Está bien-sonrió-Tía Alice ¿Me ayudas a vestirme?-le preguntó Renesmee con una sonrisa angelical.

-Claro Renesmee- le contesto con una gran sonrisa y se paró inmediatamente. Después de esto salieron disparadas por las escaleras. Suspire de alivio, agradecía que Renesmee hubiera salido de la habitación antes de que Emmett dijera cualquier comentario que no fuera apropiado que una niña de su edad escuchara.

-Buenos días- exclamó Renee, quien venía vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga y encima un suéter.

-Buenos días- la saludamos todos.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- le pregunté consternada.

-Es que me despertaron Alice y Renesmee- contestó con una sonrisa-¿Ya desayunaron?

-Sí, nosotros ya. Pero si quieres te puedo preparar algo- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Pero yo te ayudare-contestó mi mamá.

-Muy bien- después de esto las dos se levantaron y fueron hacia la cocina.

En ese momento aparecieron Alice y Renesmee.

Alice fue a sentarse a un lado de Jasper y Renesmee vino hasta mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta mami?- observe su vestuario, traía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa rosa de manga larga y encima de esta un chaleco de un rosa un poco más fuerte.

-Claro Renesmee. Te ves muy hermosa- la niña sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Mami ¿Ya puedo abrir los regalos?

-Claro- le conteste con una sonrisa, Renesmee dio un pequeño salto de alegría y corrió, a velocidad humana hasta llegar al árbol.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir el primer regalo apareció Jacob.

-¿Qué? ¿Planeabas empezar sin mi?-preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa.

-¡Jacob!- exclamó Renesmee muy emocionada y fue a abrazarlo, él correspondió a su abrazo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-Genial. Ya llego el perro- exclamó Rosalie con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba al árbol con Emmett a su lado.

-Jake ven a abrir los regalos conmigo- interrumpió Renesmee antes de que Jacob le contestara a Rosalie. En ese momento llegaron Carlisle, Esme y Renee platicando muy animadamente.

Jacob se sentó junto a Renesmee mientras ella comenzaba a abrir un regalo.

-Abre el mío primero- interrumpió Alice trayendo en la mano una caja color rosa con un moño.-

-Está bien- contestó Renesmee agarrando la caja que le ofrecía Alice.

La niña desbarato el moño y comenzó a romper el papel, después abrió la caja y levantó el conjunto de ropa para que todos pudiéramos verlo.

-Muchas gracias tía Alice. Me encanta- la elogió Renesmee, con lo cual Alice esbozo una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sabía que te encantaría.

Después de esto Renesmee agarro otra caja y comenzó a abrirlo.

-Pero mira. ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó Jacob lo cual ocasiono que lo volteara a ver-A poco tu rubiecita. ¿Me regalas algo?

Me sorprendí antes esto y voltee a ver a Rose consternada. Ella tenía una sonrisa un tanto burlona en su rostro.

-Para que veas perro. No te odio tanto.

-Muy bien. Entonces veremos lo que me das- exclamó mientras desenvolvía rápidamente el regalo-Gracias rubiecita- exclamó Jacob con sarcasmo y nos dio a conocer a todos el regalo de Rosalie. Ella le había regalado un hueso para perros y también un shampoo anti pulgas.

Todos comenzamos a reír, menos Renesmee quien seguía enfrascada abriendo sus regalos.

-Me alegra que te gustara- dijo Rosalie cuando habíamos terminado de reír.

-Si me encanto. Así como yo espero que te guste mi regalo- exclamó Jacob inocentemente.

A Rosalie se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Me compraste algo?-preguntó sorprendida, al igual que todos nosotros.

-Sí. Espero haber acertado- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciéndole una caja a Rosalie.

Ella la tomo dudosa.

-Gracias- exclamó y después comenzó a abrir la caja. Más su cara de asombro se transformo en una de irritación cuando descubrió el regalo- Una barbie- exclamó molesta y después nos la mostro.

-Sí. Esta igual de hueca que tú- dijo Jacob burlón y después comenzó a reírse. Todos lo acompañamos en su risa, incluso Emmett a quien Rosalie vio de manera asesina.

Después de esto todos comenzamos a abrir nuestros respectivos regalos. No preste mucha atención a los obsequios de los demás, ya que estaba concentrada en la reacción de Renee cuando viera lo que había comprado.

Entre el montón de cosas cotosas que había en las tiendas, yo había elegido un portarretrato color negro que tenía unos adornos dorados, en el cual había colocado una foto de Edward, Renesmee y yo en el primer cumpleaños de la niña, ya que no había cambiado demasiado desde esa fecha.

Cuando Renee termino de desenvolver la caja y vio el portarretrato su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa, yo también sonreí y suspire de alivio al ver que le había gustado.

Renee se levantó de donde estaba sentada y vino a abrazarme.

-Muchas gracias Bella. Me encanto.

-Me alegro- me separe de ella y le sonreí. Renee tomaba más en cuenta el lado sentimental de las cosas.

-Abuelita Renee. Ven por favor- la llamo Renesmee con su dulce voz. Renee me sonrió y fue con Renesmee.

Edward me abrazó de la cintura por atrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad- exclamó mientras enseñaba una enorme caja que traía en su mano. Me gire para observarlo.

-Pensé que mi regalo me lo habías dado anoche- le comente de manera entre seductora y avergonzada. Él sonrió de manera un tanto picara.

-Eso tan solo fue un adelanto- levanté una ceja ante su comentario.

-¿Un adelanto?- él comenzó a reír.

-Si Bella. Un adelanto del regalo de hoy. Toma- dijo acercando la caja. Lo mire dudosa.

-Te dije que no me compraras nada Edward.

-No gaste demasiado- sonrió.

-Está bien- acepte la caja que me ofrecía y comencé a desenvolverla. Al abrirla completamente pude observar la colección completa de los libros de Jane Austen.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Edward esperanzado. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, aún con los libros en la mano y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Me encanta.

-Me alegro- Edward sonrió y se inclino para besarme. Después de unos momentos me separe de él y saque una caja de la bolsa de mi chamarra.

-Feliz Navidad Edward- él sonrió.

-Creí que no nos íbamos a regalar nada- exclamó divertido.

-Puede ser. Pero tú rompiste la regla primero- sonreí.

-Cierto- agarro la caja y con un movimiento ágil la abrió, dejando al descubierto el reloj Rolex que le había comprado a hurtadillas mientras él escogía otros obsequios.

-Y… ¿Te gusto?- le pregunté dudosa.

-Es perfecto-se limitó a contestar. Después se inclino para comenzar a besarme de una manera intensa. Poso una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y me apretó contra él, coloque mis brazos detrás de su cuello y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Estaba sumergida en la sensación de sus labios contra los míos y del recorrido de sus manos por mi espalda, por lo cual me extraño cuando se separo un poco de mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Jacob está a punto de abrir nuestro regalo, y creí que habías dicho que querías verlo cuando lo hiciera.

-Mmm En estos momentos no estoy muy segura de querer eso- Edward soltó una pequeña risita y se inclino para depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Vamos- susurro y rodeo mi cintura con una de sus brazos para después comenzar a caminar hasta donde estaba Jacob con una pequeña caja. De un tirón la abrió y saco la llave. Se le quedo viendo unos momentos.

-¿Para qué sirve?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Por qué no sales y lo averiguas?- exclamó Edward divertido.

-Espero y no sea una trampa- dijo mientras miraba a Edward de manera sospechosa.

-Te aseguro que no lo es Jacob- interveni.

-Muy bien confiare en ti Bella. Pero si algo me llega a ocurrir caerá sobre tu conciencia- sonrío de manera burlona, puse los ojos en blanco.

Después de esto Jacob salió y Edward y yo lo seguimos. Al estar afuera pude contemplar la majestuosa Yamaha R1 en color negro. Cuando Jacob la vio corrió hasta ella y sin dudarlo la encendió. Le dio una vuelta a la casa y regreso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Edward me había dicho que Jacob siempre había soñado con tener esa motocicleta, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

Jacob apagó la motocicleta, se bajo y vino hasta nosotros.

-Bella, Edward. Muchas gracias. Esta genial- nos dijo muy emocionado.

-Qué bueno que te gusta Jacob- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo como les dije, bueno de hecho este es el penúltimo capítulo espero que lo disfruten =) Que estén bien.

**Myriam C.L**


	9. La Despedida

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son producto de la maravillosa mente de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solo cree una historia con ellos.

**Una navidad con los Cullen**

**9. La Despedida**

En ese momento salió Renee con Carlisle y Esme detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Nada cariño. Es solo que ya me tengo que ir.

-Muy bien entonces te llevare.

-No te preocupes. Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a llevarme- me dijo con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego Bella- exclamó y después se acerco a mí para abrazarme, yo también hice lo mismo.

-Te quiero mucho mamá.

-Yo también Bella- se separo de mí y se despidió de Edward. En ese instante apareció Renesmee y abrazo a mi mamá, Renee le correspondió el abrazo.

-Nos vemos Renesmee. Te quiero mucho pequeña- Renee se inclino y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la niña.

-Yo también te quiero mucho abuelita- después de esto la niña se separó de Renee y vino conmigo para que la cargara.

Cuando Renesmee estaba en mis brazos Edward se acerco y paso su brazo por mi hombro, abrazándome.

Renee sonrió y después se dirigió al garaje. Al poco rato apareció el auto de Carlisle.

Renee saco la mano por la ventanilla y la sacudió en son de despedida. Nosotros la imitamos hasta que desaparecieron por el sendero.

-Mami, mi abuelita Renee ¿Va a regresar?- preguntó la niña un poco triste.

-No lo sé pequeña Renesmee- la niña asintió.

-Renesmee ven a abrir tus demás regalos- se escucho la voz de Rose.

Con esto la niña sonrío, la baje y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo salió disparada a la sala.

Jacob comenzó a reír y después se adentro a la casa, Edward y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Después de un rato llegaron Carlisle y Esme, para este momento la sala estaba llena de diferentes tipos de papeles para regalo que Renesmee había aventado por doquier con la emoción de sus obsequios.

-Muchas gracias a todos. Me encantaron sus regalos- comentó Renesmee cuando termino de abrir el último regalo, el cual era una boina color azul a cuadros que le había regalado Esme.

-Que bien que te agradaran pequeña Renesmee- exclamó Carlisle y le dio un beso en la frente a Renesmee, la niña sonrió-Bueno me tengo que ir al hospital- miro su reloj y comenzó a ponerse la bata blanca que traía en la mano.

-Yo iré contigo- anuncio Esme mientras se ponía una chamarra-Tengo que comprar comida. Ya saben solo para aparentar- nos guiño el ojo y después salió por la puerta con Carlisle detrás de ella.

Cuando voltee todos habían desaparecido, solo quedábamos Edward, Renesmee, Jacob y yo.

-Nessie. Todavía falta mi regalo. Toma- Jacob saco una caja color rosa con un moño lilita y se la entrego a Renesmee. La niña agarro la caja con mucha emoción y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Jake- Renesmee desenvolvió rápido el regalo y abrió la caja de donde saco un lobito de peluche con el pelaje del mismo tono rojizo que el de Jacob, Renesmee abrazó el lobito con ternura. De repente observe como del cuello del lobo de peluche colgaba un dije con forma de corazón, estaba tallado en madera, del mismo estilo del lobito que Jacob me había regalado en mi graduación.

Renesmee agarro el dije con cuidado y lo observo maravillada.

-Nessie, tengo que decirte algo- La cara de Jacob se torno seria.

-¿Qué paso Jake?- preguntó Renesmee prestándole mucha atención.

-Pues veras Nessie. Yo he pasado todo un año contigo, y estoy todo el día solo me voy a mi casa para dormir.

-Si, a mi me encanta estar contigo Jake- Renesmee sonrió, pero Jacob tenía su semblante serio.

-Si lo sé Nessie y a mí también me gusta estar contigo. Pero ya no podrá ser así- dijo Jacob cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Renesmee triste.

-Porque la manda va a requerir que pase más tiempo con ellos. Y porque tengo que volver a la escuela, porque si no en poco tiempo tu sabrás mucho más que yo- dijo Jacob en son de burla mas se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pero vendrás a visitarme diario ¿verdad Jake?- preguntó Renesmee con los ojos llorosos.

-No creo que sea muy posible- susurro mirando el piso.

En ese momento Renesmee abrazó a Jacob muy fuertemente y se soltó a llorar. Jake también la abrazo y acaricio su cabello mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Tranquila Nessie. No llores.

Di un paso en dirección a ellos pero Edward me detuvo, lo voltee a ver. Él estaba meneando la cabeza negativamente, yo asentí, comprendiendo lo que quería decir; en ese momento Renesmee necesitaba estar con Jake.

-Pero te voy a extrañar mucho- pronunció Renesmee aún abrazándolo.

-Lo sé Nessie. Y yo también te voy a extrañar- Jacob se separo de la niña y la miro a los ojos- Pero para eso es este lobito. Cada vez que me extrañes o te sientas sola, simplemente abraza al lobito y así será como si yo estuviera contigo- Renesmee asintió y se le quedo viendo al lobito unos momentos, después le quito el dije al lobito y lo coloco en la cadena que yo le había regalado hace un año, y que nunca se quitaba.

Levantó la vista y sonrió, Jacob le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?- preguntó Renesmee preocupada.

-No. Todavía puedo quedarme un rato más.

-Bien entonces hay que jugar- exclamó Renesmee muy entusiasmada mientras daba un saltito de alegría.

-Sí. Y aprovechamos para estrenar la moto- Jacob sonrió muy ampliamente, como si de verdad lo estuviera considerando. Con esto mi lado protector materno salió a la superficie.

-Ah no. Eso no. Nada de motos Jacob Black- lo mire recriminatoriamente. Él sonrió.

-Está bien. Está bien. Pero aún así podemos jugar- Renesmee gritó de emoción y salió corriendo por la puerta, Jacob la siguió sonriente.

Lo observe salir por la puerta y comencé a sentir un poco de tristeza, ya que no vería muy seguido a mi mejor amigo, no se escucharían los grititos de emoción de Renesmee y Jacob mientras juegan. También iba a extrañar las veces en que lo veía de manera fulminante cuando se le ocurrían cosas que a mí no me parecían, como la idea de las motos de hace unos momentos.

La verdad es que me había acostumbrado a su presencia, al igual que Renesmee.

También iba a ser difícil para Renesmee, ya que lo consideraba su hermano mayor y por lo tanto lo quería mucho.

-¿En qué piensas?- susurro Edward. Me gire para quedar frente a él. Me acerque para abrazarlo y él correspondió a mi abrazó, apretándome muy fuerte contra su pecho, respire profundamente, aspirando su dulce aroma.

-Es lo único que preguntas- exclame divertida.

-Porque es lo único que me preocupa. Lo que pueda pasar por esa cabecita tuya- comentó dulcemente y me beso en la frente. Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos.

-Edward- susurre.

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me separe un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

-A la partida de Jacob- le conteste preocupada- Con eso Renesmee se va a poner muy triste. Y no quiero que ella sea una niña infeliz.

Edward se río suavemente.

-Mi amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. En estos momentos Jacob está pensando que no podrá estar alejado de Renesmee por mucho tiempo. Y está tramando distintos manes para escaparse de sus deberes como lobo, sin que los demás se den cuenta.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Y varios de esos planes me incluyen a mí.

Se quedó callado, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, mientras yo observaba su magnífico rostro, embelesada con su belleza.

-Y al parecer tendré que ayudarlo- suspiro resignado ante la idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso has superado el hecho de que ellos estén juntos?- le pregunte un tanto divertida, recordando lo celoso que era Edward con Renesmee.

-Claro que no. La idea de que Jacob pase demasiado tiempo con nuestra hija no me agrada para nada. Pero lo va a extrañar y se pondrá triste, y junto con ella tú también-en ese momento poso uno de sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, levantándola, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, claro que no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo ya que me encanta perderme en sus hermosos ojos topáz líquido, y después de esta pequeña pausa, prosiguió hablando con su melodiosa voz. -Yo no quiero que tú estés triste Bella. Quiero que seas muy feliz. Y si para conseguirlo tendré que hacer algo que me desagradable lo hare con gusto con tal de verte sonreír- esbozó una hermosa sonrisa para después inclinarse y depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-Gracias- exclamé después de un momento de silencio- Y no solo lo digo por lo de Jake, también por la magnífica Navidad que me diste y porque siempre estás ahí para ayudarme.

-Al contrario. Creo que yo debería agradecerte por haberme escogido y con eso haberme hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra- me quede atrapada en la dulzura de su mirada y en la intensidad de sus palabras.

-Te amo- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir en ese momento.

-Al igual que yo a ti- después de esto los dos nos fundimos en un gran beso, dando por terminada la mejor Navidad de todas, y la que recordaría para toda la eternidad.

Hola, Lo se lo se siglos sin actualizar pero es que estaba ocupada con algunas cosillas.

Bueno como verán este es el final de la historia, aquí se acaba mi navidad.

Quiero agradecerles por leerla y comentar, en serio muchas gracias, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, de nuevo muchas gracias. Nos leeremos =)

**Myriam C.L**


End file.
